The estimation of mechanical parameters of an earth formation is important for many applications such as reservoir stress-state determination, horizontal drilling and hydraulic fracturing design. These parameters include Young's modulus, Poisson's ratio, cohesion, angle of internal friction, Mohr-Coulomb failure envelope, and unconfined compressive strength. Their determination is commonly performed via core sample analysis, including compression tests of core samples at various confining pressures. Characterizing these parameters facilitates optimization of further operations conducted in the formation, such as fracturing operations, drilling, or other exploration or completion operations of a typical oil or gas well.